


To The... Rescue?

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Superman Yoosung hears a noise and wants to defeat the enemy
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 12





	To The... Rescue?

Yoosung’s backpack weighed heavy on his shoulders as he made his way through the front door of the apartment building he was currently living at. He was usually never excited to return home after classes; all he had to look forward to was cracking open a book to study or playing one round, that turned into many rounds of LOLOL and waiting for a chatroom from the RFA to pop up on his phone so he could hear from her. Of course, sometimes he’d get a personal message or phone call from her that practically left him floating on a cloud of happiness for the rest of the day.

But he didn’t have to wait for her at all today. No, she was sitting in his apartment right now, waiting to see him again. After Yoosung met her last week, he asked her on a real date and the night before he was able to execute it. It was a classic first date, taking her for coffee and then going to see a movie afterwards. He didn’t want to leave her quite so soon, not after he just got to meet her in person, so he asked her if she wanted to come to his apartment and he’d make some dessert for the both of them.

Around mouthfuls of chocolatey ice cream, they continued sharing smiles and talking about anything and everything that they could think of and by the time Yoosung checked the clock and realized the time, there was no way he’d let her leave on her own for the long trip back to Rika’s - no, her apartment. So, he changed the sheets on his bed and insisted she crashed there for the night while he slept on the couch in the next room.After catching a glimpse of her in one of his tee shirts and a pair of his boxers, her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, Yoosung spent the night restlessly moving around on that couch, thoughts of his girlfriend being in the next room over filled his mind.

Leaving for classes was hard in general, but knowing that also meant leaving her the next morning made it 100 times worse. So Yoosung spent the rest of the day going through the motions but having no clue what his teachers were lecturing about; his only worry was the phone burning a hole in his pocket, hoping she’d wake up and respond to his ‘good morning!’ text before long.

-

Now, Yoosung was standing in front of his apartment door, his keys jingling in his shaking hands as he fiddled with the lock on his door. A sound on the other end caused him to pause and Yoosung pressed his ear against the door, sucking in a baited breath and waiting to hear another sound. Sure enough, Yoosung heard her voice come out louder than he’d heard before.

“S-step away before I punch you in the face! I’m not scared of you!” Panic pricked at Yoosung’s heart and his hands started to sweat, not quite sure what to do. Someone had to be in there with her, that was the only reason Yoosung could think that she would be threatening to punch someone. So quietly he shoved his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it, grabbing the biggest textbook in there he could find and raised it high above his head, throwing the door open.

“Get away from her!” Yoosung rushed in, eyes closed, and tried to follow her voice that was sounding more frantic every second. “I’m here, I’ll protect you!”

As he ran into the bedroom, Yoosung heard no sign of struggle and when he opened one eye - the other was still tightly closed - he saw her sitting there, cozied into his gamer chair. A blanket was draped over her lap and his expensive headphones were placed on her head, the space between the computer mouse and the keyboard was readjusted to fit her smaller arm span, and she was spun around, mouth open wide. Yoosung watched as her on screen character died and ‘game over’ flashed brightly across the screen.

“Yoosung? What’s the matter?” She pushed the headphones off her ears and easily pushed herself out of the chair, crossing the room to pull his psychology textbook out his hands. 

“I-I heard you fighting someone and I thought there was an intruder!” His cheeks burned red under her gaze “Superman Yoosung was coming to the rescue!”

As she put one hand on his chest, the other resting on the back of his neck, Yoosung finally untensed in her presence. “My hero, come here.” She tugged on his neck slightly and pulled him down so she could brush her lips against his own. “Thank you,” her lips were still against his as she murmured her thanks and when she softly nipped at Yoosung’s bottom lip he pulled back in surprise. “However can I thank you?”

“I… I think I can come up with a few ways!” Yoosung was sure his cheeks were as bright a red color as her lips were the night before. “You.. we could play LOLOL together?”

She didn’t respond, opting to pull him over to his gamer chair and Yoosung sat down before pulling her into his lap, holding tightly to her waist with one hand while his other sought out the computer mouse. “How about I control the mouse and you do the keyboard?”

“Sounds perfect!” She exclaimed before pressing the button that restarted the battle she had failed on only five minutes earlier.

As Yoosung watched her smiling face light up with the lights on his desktop screen, he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on her hip for a moment. “No, you are.” He whispered, before turning his attention back to the screen and moving the mouse as she commanded.


End file.
